1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for cable inspection, and more particularly, to an apparatus for cable inspection, which is capable of inspecting an aerial cable in a state in which the aerial cable is disposed.
2. Description of the Related Art
As industries have been developed today, the use of power increases gradually. In addition, facilities are established on a large scale and require high reliability. Thus, stabilization of electric facilities are needed. In particular, high reliability of the supply of electricity may be an essential element for an industrial society.
A cable for supplying power may be classified into an aerial cable and an underground cable. The aerial cable is an electric wire fixed to an insulator installed at a steel tower or telegraph pole. Because the aerial cable is installed at a high position, when an accident occurs, it takes long time to do restoration and thus, accident prevention is preferable.
Thus, it is required that a state of a cable is measured and management of the cable is performed according to the measured state so as to prevent an accident.
A cable exposed to the outside, like the aerial cable, may be deteriorated due to the effect of sun light, etc. In order to check the deterioration state of the cable, part of the installed cable is collected as a sample and is moved to a laboratory and then, deterioration inspection should be carried out. However, sample collecting of the cable inevitably results in damage of the cable.
In addition, a conventional cable indentation testing machine has a structure in which an indentation testing motor operates to apply indentation to a coating of a cable, to measure indentation using one load cell and when an indentation force is equal to or greater than a predetermined indentation force, the indentation testing motor moves backward. Because a single load cell is used in the conventional cable indentation testing machine, the degree of precision is low.
In addition, the conventional cable indentation testing machine has the problem that a cable to be measured is not accurately fixed using a mechanical torque switch, etc. whenever measurement is performed.
In addition, the conventional testing machine has the problem that an error in force measurement occurs due to a change in friction of a driving unit caused by alignment defects during a cable tightening/releasing operation, bending of an indenter caused by repetitive use, etc.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-100241 may be exemplified as the prior art relating to the present invention.